paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Ethan rocks/possible stories for people to write
What if there was a natural disaster. Meaning: tornados, tsunami, earth quake, forest fire *What if a few of the pups kept on having a nightmares and was too afraid to go to sleep *Idea for a future episode:what if something happened with one of the pups that somehow they end up in the future and we see how they get back to the time they left *Idea for when they do the Sea Patroller: Chase 's truck could turn into a speed boat, Rubbel's bulldozer could turn into a submarine but still have the same features as his rig ( bucket,crane,drill) *Mission Paw 2: this could be an episode where some thing goes wrong and they need all the pups to help(when I mean all the pups I was thinking about every pup that was mentioned in Paw Patrol *Idea for a pup: what I was thinking was that one of the new pups would be a rescue dog and say if it had a limb cut off for a certain reason, maybe Ryder could build a leg that would help the dog do what it is supposed to do *Maybe in one episode that it get so cold that one of the pups trucks won't start. Mainly thinking Chase because it sounds like his truck is a diesel and sometimes the diesels will not start when it is cold *Mission Paw 2: it could be a new generation of pups and some thing happens to where Ryder has to ask the first paw patrol for help *Rocky having a full body suit so that he doesn't have to touch the water *Each pup could have there own sub on the sea patroller *Maybe all the pups have full body suits, like in air pups *Maybe when they air the sea patroller each pup has their own sub, just like the have their own vehicles, but it would have the same abilities as their vehicles. *If they showed how one pup joined paw patrol they should show how the others joined to. *If the don't show how the pups joined paw patrol they should at least show them when they are little. *What if they did a natureal desaster or something that they can not control and see what happens. *(The sea patroller)The pups vehicles could turn into the same thing as their own vehicles on land but deals with the water. *(Sea patroller)What if they were under water for something and the pups deployed after getting what they were told to do and Rockies boat turns into a sub but it heads straight up but the compartment where he sits seals so that he doesn't get wet and we already know that he doesn't like to get wet *New idea for a pup. How about a Saint Bernard or a beagle * You would think that the pups would get hurt by Marshall and all the crashes that happen when they get into the elevator. * If they do a episode where the pups are adults, maybe they should have it where a robber is on the lose and some how Chase 's vest or uniform is bullet proof and he gets shot in the vest or uniform and is unhurt. Or he could be able to arrest someone. * What will Adventure Bay do when the pups are not pups any more? * Maybe when Marshall crashes into the elevator he like breaks a paw or a leg even though it would be nice to see how the Paw Patrol or Ryder handles it. * Mission Paw 2: We could see Ryders parents(picture or with him at one point or something that brings back memories of his parents) or there very first, before it was called Paw Patrol *Maybe they could combine the air patroller and the paw patroller, to make the sea patroller,or connect them *They should make an episode where the pups are either adults or how they joined paw patrol *if someone who knows the person who makes the episodes, they have to ask me for permission to copy all the ideas and give them to the writer of paw patrol for ideas on future episodes. Or if you are the writer of the episodes then you have my permission to use these ideas. Category:Blog posts